


Pft! Look at your hair!

by Anasilan



Series: Prompt List: The Foof Edition [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftermath, M/M, cullrian - Freeform, love in a bush, no more hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasilan/pseuds/Anasilan
Summary: After spending some “alone” time in a bush together, Cullen and Dorian discover that their relationship hasn’t been the secret they thought it was.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Prompt List: The Foof Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Pft! Look at your hair!

Dorian straightened his robes and stepped out from behind the bush, a huge pleased smile on his face, his cheeks flushed. Seconds later Cullen came walking around the opposite side of the bush, straightening and tightening one of his pauldrons and settling his mantle back into place. He too was blushing, but was whistling a happy little tune under his breath.

“Kaffas… aren’t you being a little… obvious, Amatus?” He asked lightly, bouncing his shoulders to help settle the folds of his robe.

Cullen hummed louder. “Maybe…” He paused and nodded to a scout who walked by, one who’s mouth fell open when he looked at Dorian, then at his Commander before blushing and hurrying off. “But, I think the fact that we are together is more than obvious now.”

“Oh really? Been bragging again Cullen?” Cullen laughed and moved to stand in front of his love, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“No… your moustache is completely messed up and your kohl is smudged.” Cullen looks very pleased with himself.

Dorian threw his head back and laughed.

“Ha! If they got liaison out of smudged eyeliner and a messy moustache… imagine what they are thinking right now?” He stepped into the circle of Cullen’s arms and nuzzled his neck.

“Why? I look perfectly presentable.” Cullen stated, but pulled his mage in closer.

“Pft! You should see your hair!!” To make his point, Dorian leaned away from him and lightly tugged on the curl hanging over Cullen’s forehead.

“Oh…. Maker’s breath…”

“No!!! Dorian’s hands!!” Came a giggling voice from behind them. The Inquisitor grinned and moved around the flustered pair.

“It’s a good look for you, Cullen… you should keep it that way.” Iron Bull yelled from the fire pit.

“Wooooo! Dori and the jackboot were knockin’ boots in the bush!” Came Sera’s sing song voice. “Scaring off the wildlife and Scout Jim.”

“If the bush is a rockin’… don’t come a knockin’!” Varric quipped.

“Vishante kaffas… I guess we are truly outed now.”

“Ha! The only people who didn’t know you were out, was you two! About bloody time.” Sera nodded and then went back to restringing her bow.

“Well, in that case…” Cullen grinned at his lover. “I’m taking Dorian to my tent and we won’t see any of you until morning.” Dorian laughed and wrapped his arms through Cullen’s.

“Oh Amatus! You are glorious!”


End file.
